


Candle Light

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: The power goes out at the Academy. Fitz and Simmons have to study that have to study by candle light





	Candle Light

Jemma opened the door to Fitz’s dark dorm room, her arms filled with candles. Some small, some tall, some fragrant and some with no smell at all. “I found the candles,” she said using her foot to close the door behind her. “We’ll be alright. We can study by candle light.”

Fitz turned off his phone so he could save the battery, and set it down on the bedside table. Jemma spread the candles out and then the two began setting them up through out the room. Once they were finished they returned to their seats on the bed where they had been sitting before the power went out.

“Now,” Jemma said. “Where were we?” And as her eyes rose to look at her best friend she saw the flame from on the lights dancing across his face. Somehow it made his bright blue eyes even more prominent. Jemma saw his lips moving but she didn’t catch what he said. “What?” She asked trying to refocus.

“Why are you starring at me like that?”

“I’m not starring at you like anything,” she protested.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and looked back down at his notes.

“Wait Fitz, you’ve lost a paper.” Jemma then leaned towards him reaching for a piece a sheet of notes that was stuck behind his pillow. But she didn’t realize how close she would have to get to her best friend in order to reach the elusive paper.

Jemma Simmons found her nose almost touch the nose of Leo Fitz. This did something absolutely horrible to her stomach. As Jemma starred at him, she began to feel as if her stomach had dropped to the floor. It was hard to breathe. What was going on?

This strange sensation had been several times before. It had all started about a month ago when they had fallen asleep in Fitz’s bed after study. They hadn’t meant to, but as soon as Jemma opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep with her head on Fitz’s chest her stomach flipped. She had hastily moved away from him feeling heat rise into her cheeks.

Now as his eyes met hers that same feeling was taking over. Slowly, she leaned back and handed Fitz the paper.

His mouth hung slight ajar as he took it from her. “Uhh, thanks,” he whispered, not taking his eyes from her.

“No problem,” Jemma replied. She diverted her eyes from his face and picked up her own notes. Jemma was about to open her mouth to ask Fitz about singularity when she found that she could not speak. The main reason for this was that Fitz’s lips were on hers. She didn’t even have time to close her eyes before Fitz drew away. Jemma starred at her best friend wide eyed. “What was that…?”

“Just testing a hypothesis,” Fitz mumbled in reply. He wasn’t looking at her. His head was down causing shadows to be cast across his face. Jemma couldn’t see his expression.

Jemma swallowed hard. “And… And what were your results?”

Fitz didn’t speak for a minute. But then he whispered something Jemma couldn’t make out.

“What?”

Fitz cleared his throat. “They were inconclusive.”

Jemma felt her breath catch in her throat and her chest tightened. She tongue slowly moved across her lips. “Well maybe you should try again… That way you might get better results. But maybe this time I could help you.” She was telling him to kiss her again. She could hardly believe she was saying it. But she _did_ want him to kiss her again.

“You- you want me to try again?” Fitz asked looking utterly stunned. The shadows created by the candles danced across his pale face.

Hesitantly, Jemma nodded. “Yes, but… I want to try a hypothesis of my own.” Then she found herself leaning forward. Jemma was moving towards him like a cat. Then they were once again face-to-face. Jemma could smell one of the candles that were near by. It was lovely. Wait… No. That was Fitz. None of the scented candles smelled like that.

Jemma then looked down at his lips. She had never noticed how… How they looked before. Fitz’s lips looked, inviting. So, Jemma accepted the invitation. She closed the distance between then and pressed her lips against his.

Fitz’s fingers mingled with her hair pulling her closer to him. Jemma put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. But then Fitz rose to meet her. He pushed her back till she was resting back on her legs. His arms were encircling her waste steadying both of them.

Jemma felt his tongue begin to ask for entrance as it darted across her lips. She opened her mouth allowing entrance. Her stomach did another flip. This was utterly amazing. Jemma had been kissed before, but not like this. This was unlike anything she ever experience before.

“Jemma,” Fitz moaned as he broke the kiss so he could run his lips across her neck. The kisses were slow and searing.

Jemma’s head fell back as her eyes clenched shut. “Oh, Fitz,” she breathed. “Oh god. What are we doing?”

Fitz removed his lips from her neck and looked back into her eyes. “I- I don’t know. Is-.” Fitz gulped. “Is this okay?”

Jemma smiled up at him and nodded. “Is this okay for you?”

Fitz nodded vigorously. “So what do we do now? What does this mean for our friendship?”

“I don’t know,” Jemma shrugged. Then she looked back down at Fitz’s lips. “But maybe we could worry about that tomorrow.” Jemma said before covering Fitz’s lips with her own. Her fingers began to work on the buttons of Fitz’s shirt.


End file.
